


Scars

by ThatAcePaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Discussions of Mutual Trauma, Gen, Gentle touches, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e05 Bloodlines, Scars, Technically its Kuron and not Shiro but y'know at this point I'm [throws script into nearest river], This is Very Soft™, discussions of trauma, so tagging both for sorting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAcePaladin/pseuds/ThatAcePaladin
Summary: "Trouble sleeping?"Shiro startled at the voice, nearly dropping the data-pad he was holding as he spun to the doorway. The holographic constellations and star charts threw strange shadows and highlights across Lotor's face, but he'd known who it was before he'd even turned; Lotor was so light on his feet for his size and walked with a firm, confident gait. He had no idea what time it was.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [varelsen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varelsen/gifts).



> A soft shotor ficlet for a friend. An exercise in Soft™ feat. shared trauma and holograms.

"Trouble sleeping?"

Shiro startled at the voice, nearly dropping the data-pad he was holding as he spun to the doorway. The holographic constellations and star charts threw strange shadows and highlights across Lotor's face, but he'd known who it was before he'd even turned; Lotor was so light on his feet for his size and walked with a firm, confident gait. He had no idea what time it was.

"You could say that," Shiro replied after a moment, rubbing at his eyes with his metal hand, "bit of a headache. Focusing on something helps, so might as well get work done." Updating the star charts had taken longer than he'd anticipated, partly because so much had changed in the past ten thousand years that huge swathes of the Castle's logs needed rewriting. Coran had taken leave several vargas ago, opting to sleep in the Castle instead of the offered lodging onboard Central Command. He watched Lotor's expression shift, brows creasing and his lips turning down at the corners as he stepped fully into the observatory.

"Are you still in pain? I could fetch—" Shiro waved him off immediately, setting the data-pad down on the nearest work desk.

"It's alright, nothing I haven't dealt with a hundred times before," he answered honestly, seeing the lingering doubt on Lotor's face. Thankfully he didn't press the issue further, but he could tell that he still harbored some worry over the matter.

"Three of your Paladins have certainly made themselves at home," Lotor suddenly changed the subject, voice light and his smile returning as he stepped over to stand beside him, "the damage was minor, I assure you, and they made a marvelous show in the old launch bay." Shiro instantly felt dread settle into his gut. He didn't even need to ask which three. Lotor held up a smaller data-pad and thumbed through a few photos, displaying his team's handy work in the sentry repair center and the light show from the launch bay.

"... well, hopefully they wore themselves out. They can't get into trouble if they're asleep."

"That they can't. Don't worry, they fell asleep vargas ago, as did the Princess." Lotor gestured to the long bench along the wall, and Shiro followed the silent invitation to sit. Lotor settled beside him not a moment later. "Which leaves you, Shiro. I know star charts can be fascinating, but I hardly think it's worth working yourself to exhaustion over. Is something else troubling you?"

Shiro blinked. He hadn't had much of a chance to really speak with Lotor following the Kral Zera, but the exhaustion was eroding his normally-curated walls enough for honesty to bleed through. He inhaled as if to speak, but let it escape slowly through his nose as words failed him. The truth crept out before he had a chance to swallow it down.

"I have... trouble sleeping, sometimes. Nightmares."

Lotor regarded him for a moment, eyes reflecting the diffused blue light of the nearest floating hologram—the Austarian system—much like a cat. It was alien and strange, but it didn't register as unsettling. Different. Pretty, even. He'd seen Allura's eyes do something similar a handful of times in the past, but not to this extent. It was easy to focus on in his sleepy haze.

"From the arena?"

That snapped him back to awareness instantly. Panic must have flashed, open and raw, across his face as Lotor instantly raised his hands non-threateningly, dipping his head back shyly.

"I didn't mean to presume," he said hurriedly, "forgive me if I’ve overstepped my bounds. I just—" Lotor stopped, swallowed, as if choosing his next words very carefully, "—you're not the only one who's spent time in the arena."

That, well.

That was not at _all_ what Shiro had been expecting to hear. He didn't respond for a long minute, processing, before minutely inclining his head, an open invitation for Lotor to continue if he wished.

"It was centuries ago, long before your reign as Champion, but the arena is one of the bloody aspects of Zarkon's rule that's endured with little change. I've managed to tamp it down for the most part but it must be so fresh for you still, especially with—" Lotor trailed off, his hand registering in Shiro's periphery after a moment of stillness. It hovered there, a few inches from his face. A silent inquiry. Shiro let his eyes drift back to Lotor's own. An answer.

Lotor's hand pressed gently against his cheek, the pad of his thumb resting at the jagged edge of his scar. His fingertips were warm, soft as velvet, and he could just barely feel the points of his claws against his scalp where his fingers pressed into the cropped hair. The gesture was delicate, touching at a gnarled, twisted part of him that he kept hidden far and away from the light. Lotor's expression was open and warm as he traced the knotted wound across the bridge of his nose, stroking with a fondness that Shiro couldn't place or put a name to. He leaned into the contact.

"I've had lifetimes for my scars to fade but I had them, and the memories of how they came to be," His voice was barely above a whisper, as if speaking too loudly would break whatever spell hovered in the air around them, "its a heavy burden to bear, especially all alone. Your teammates are very young, _you_ are very young; you shouldn't have to bear it at all. But you do, and you do it with strength beyond your years."

Something in Shiro's chest settled, an ache soothing to background noise at his words. He didn't speak, didn't think he could speak, his throat tight with the effort to keep the remaining pain inside. Lotor seemed to understand, eyes glittering faintly as he tilted his head towards the door. He felt claws brush through his short hair as he let his hand fall away. For a second, he almost asked for it to stay.

"Try to get some rest. The stars will still be there in the morning."

His headache pulsed, and then faded.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to poke me [on my tumblr account!](http://thatacepaladin.tumblr.com)


End file.
